


【万象物语】养狗的单身男子

by IDmikon



Series: 白毛天使萨摩耶 [1]
Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 完成率好低, 我又冷又饿, 淦话合集, 这个tag不是你们想象的那样
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 莫里斯·迪特里希养了一只狗，一只雪白的，聪慧的，毛茸茸的萨摩耶。
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Series: 白毛天使萨摩耶 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042434
Kudos: 5





	【万象物语】养狗的单身男子

**Author's Note:**

> *现代pa能够拯救生命  
> *情急之下写出的流水账 我也不太确定这是什么 总之并不是用理智写出的作品  
> *姑且算是娱乐向  
> *大量迪特里希实验室相关  
> *CP就算只占一点点也要打标签！  
> 祝才华横溢的探求者，严苛尽责的师长，永远年轻的爱人，我们的莫里斯·迪特里希，生日快乐。

莫里斯·迪特里希养了一只狗，一只雪白的，聪慧的，毛茸茸的萨摩耶。

迪特里希实验室在很久之前就知道了这件事。最先发现的是克丽欧·傅尼叶，即将毕业的法国籍博士生。她来提交报告时看见教授故作镇定地飞速关掉网页，专注地凝视一个空白的文档。鉴于迪特里希教授并不是会在上班时间浏览色情网站的人，克丽欧反而更加好奇起来。她擅长调查生活中这种琐碎的八卦小事，这让她感觉比较自在。博士生没费多少力气就看到教授的电脑里一大串搜索记录，关键词包括：幼犬，萨摩耶，饲养，入门。

至于其他人是怎么知道这件事的，克丽欧只笑笑说，一定是从哪里观察出来的吧。研究生们曾经一度怀疑教授的衣柜里只有黑色，近日他却穿上了浅色的衬衫——上面仍然有一些粘毛器解决不了的柔软白毛。

而令几乎全校师生都认识这只惹人怜爱的美丽大狗的，则是因为迪特里希光明磊落地带它出现在校园。校方曾经质疑过迪特里希的行为，但见过那只面容甜美的萨摩耶安静地卧在办公室一隅，即使是冷酷的德育主任也联想起把女儿看哭的忠犬八公。

“没有人能拒绝。”主任说，“况且我女儿有时会来。”

美丽悠闲的萨摩耶一时变成了课外生活的焦点，不少内心疲惫的大学生都前来瞻望它靓丽的身影，更有甚者想大胆地摸摸它。萨摩耶温顺，即使被陌生人围绕着也丝毫不胆怯。它不吃别人递来的食物，鼻吻贴一贴人们的手表示谢绝，学生们直呼迪特里希教授训狗有方。一声口哨从五楼的窗口响起，萨摩耶像一道白色闪电般跑进了办公楼。

这一切开始于半年之前。

莫里斯·迪特里希拥有相当严格的时间规划，早上七点准时出门，步行上班，在七点十七分准时被红灯拦在路口。路边拐角的宠物店已经开门，玻璃后面最近出现一只毛茸茸的小白狗，小萨摩耶。它个子很小，绒毛蓬松，四肢都看起来粗短很多，像一只快乐的小板凳。莫里斯最开始并没有注意，只是他每天上下班都能看见它，有时还会看见路过的女高中生和它隔着玻璃打招呼。几周之后小萨摩耶好像也记住了他的脸，只要莫里斯路过，它就前掌按在玻璃上，张着嘴愉快地摇尾巴。

狗会笑吗？莫里斯想，那只狗，看起来好像在笑一样。笑的样子很傻，舌头在兴奋的呼吸下一颤一颤，嘴巴露出几颗又小又白的犬齿。

莫里斯伸出手指在玻璃外点了点那只小狗爪的位置，萨摩耶便眨着圆溜溜的眼睛看他，湿漉漉的黑鼻头贴到玻璃上。单身的大学教授突然从这微妙的行为中感到一丝愉快，于是这逐渐也成为了一种习惯：从周一到周五，每天早上七点十七分，和这只小狗隔着玻璃贴贴手指。周五下班后莫里斯提着电脑包路过，像那些女学生一样玻璃外面站了很久，看那只小萨摩耶趴在笼中睡觉，像一只圆滚的雪球。

某个周一上班时他却发现那犬笼变得空空荡荡，不禁推门进店询问。那只小萨摩耶原来是被寄养店中，超过约定日期已有几个月，却再也联系不上它的主人。店中一般将这种情况的宠物视作被遗弃，送去了小城另一端的收容所。莫里斯站在门外愣了一会，他错过人行横道七点十八分的绿灯，最后比以往迟到了二十分钟有余。

什么人会遗弃这只天使啊？！

刚冒出这个想法时莫里斯把自己也吓了一跳，他平时都不会有这么激烈的感觉。他以为十余年的实验室生活已经磨平一切，与其说是失去对这样生龙活虎小动物的怜爱，不如说是不敢投入过多关注。莫里斯早就明白这个道理，牵挂是美好的，恼人的，在失去它的时候是痛苦的。

因此无论如何，最重要的就是不去与任何东西产生过度紧密的羁绊，无论是实验室的动物，家养宠物，甚至是——人。

这没什么，这着实没什么。那只幼犬长相惹人怜爱，它会找到一个温暖的家庭，陪着小孩长大什么的。

莫里斯下班时路过那个空旷的犬笼，心中升起一丝莫名的落寞。

一时间，给猴子上课变得更加无聊，批改垃圾论文变得如此漫长，开会争论无关紧要的狗屁变得那么没有意义。他知道这种感觉，就像去年他逐渐形成每天下午在公共休息室倒一杯咖啡的习惯时，咖啡机突然被搬到了其他楼层。莫里斯只是单纯地讨厌那些他无能为力的改变罢了。

“他妈的！”

实验室的学生们被教授突如其来的叫骂吓得一身冷汗，脑海中飞速回忆自己最近做了什么能惹恼迪特里希的错事。只见教授一脸不快，抓着外套和提包提前打卡下班。莫里斯打车直奔城北的宠物收容所，门卫本想说他们已经快关门了，话语被大学教授眼中燃烧的怒意震慑回去。

收容所中的猫狗们见到来访者都十分兴奋，表现出一副欢快的样子，期待着被人们带走。莫里斯一个个笼子看过去，最终在最安静的角落找到低伏的一团白色。萨摩耶睡着，听到脚步声微微转动耳朵，微微睁眼看清来者。年幼的小狗突然兴奋起来，两条短短的前腿扒着笼子，一双乌黑的眼睛闪亮地看着他，粉色的小舌头都要掉到嘴巴外面去。它发出尖细的叫声，这是莫里斯第一次听到他吠叫的声音，以后他会经常听见。

“……傻狗。”

莫里斯轻笑一声，幼年萨摩耶短短的鼻吻让它更像是一只小北极熊，呆呆地左右歪头打量着他。小狗把鼻尖挤到笼子外面，它已经清楚地记住莫里斯的气味，再也忘不掉了。

再反应过来的时候，莫里斯已经一手牵着细细的绳索，另一头是滚圆的小萨摩耶，在自家门口前犹豫不决。

“唉……”

莫里斯疲惫地搓了把脸，一个教授真的不应该养狗，尤其是一个热爱工作的大学教授，不应该养任何像这样需要很多陪伴的宠物。在收容所办理领养手续的情景历历在目，工作人员最后祝他与这只小家伙相处愉快。莫里斯低头，小萨摩耶围着他转圈，绳索用到了尽头，一只小狗爪踩在他鞋面上。

……好小。

莫里斯从缠绕他的绳索中抽出腿来，蹲下时仍然需要俯视这只小狗——老天，它好小，像只毛绒玩具一样——他试图给自己找最后一个“不收养这只天使”的借口。

“坐。”

幼犬后腿着地，耳朵向前，仔细地看着他。

“手。”

莫里斯伸出手掌，幼犬乖巧地抬起右前爪放上去。

“在这别动。”

莫里斯把绳索另一头捆在栏杆上，后退几步，面朝大街方向走去。太阳正在落下。

幼犬在门口发出嘤咛的呜咽。莫里斯回头，它还在原地，犹犹豫豫地坐卧不安，望着他，平静地望着他。

路灯在他身后亮起来了。

妈的。

莫里斯心中陡然升起一丝愧疚，他刚刚在想什么呢？！他快步走上前去抱起这只忧虑的小狗，现在他一点想法都没有了。他有一种奇怪的预感，过去那种平静却惨淡无趣的生活，就要被这只舔着鼻子的小生物打破。

这是个实验。他对自己说，这是变幻万千的无序宇宙给予我的一个挑战。看看它，简直就是一个熵增的集合体！萨摩耶幼犬在他怀里舔舔他的脸颊，又张着嘴微笑起来，柔软的尾巴在莫里斯手里激动地摇摆。

顺带一提，迪特里希实验室自从去年那场休息室之争以后，拥有了一台专属咖啡机。

事实证明，在天使般的可爱脸庞下，往往是一颗小恶魔的调皮之心。正如所有养育活泼幼崽的人一样，莫里斯在家中的大部分时间都在追逐这个迅捷的雪球，阻止一场又一场灾难。幼犬不怎么吠叫——饲主对此感到十分欣慰——对新家充满了好奇心，欢快地在家具之间上蹿下跳。采购齐全必要的生活用品后，幼犬趴在软垫上啃它的橡胶球，至少这样莫里斯的拖鞋能够逃过一劫。

萨摩耶很聪明，那双无辜的眼睛静静地看着他，让莫里斯一度产生了“这家伙说不定能听懂人类语言”的错觉。幼犬似乎总想在他睡觉后爬上他的床，可它还是太小了，就算用两条后腿直立起来也只能够到床垫上沿。这时莫里斯就会不厌其烦地把它抱回它自己的软垫，他不太想让满地踩来踩去的狗爪按在自己床单上。幼犬坚定地和他睡在同一个房间，宁愿睡在地板上，于是莫里斯妥协地把它的软垫挪到自己床头。

“……晚安？”

“呜~”幼犬哼鸣一声，脑袋枕在软垫边缘，在熄灯后仍然凝望着莫里斯。

很奇怪，他以前觉得对动物说话挺傻的。莫里斯突然想起巴甫洛夫。没错，这也是训练狗的一部分。他这样告诉自己，条件反射罢了。

莫里斯只好重新规划自己的早晨，他需要提前半个小时醒来，打开大门看着幼犬在门口的草地上玩闹一会。给幼犬准备好充足的食物和净水，再次检查屋里有没有很珍贵的易碎品，然后去上班。他会比平时早一些下班，及时回家查看这个不可估量的小家伙有没有拆掉他的沙发。

这个计划在第二步就出了问题，因为萨摩耶在门口兴冲冲地围着他转。它大概是认为今天也要出门，去什么漂亮的街道玩耍。

“哦天啊……”

迪特里希教授在评价论文时不留情面，研究生们心有怨言却也心服口服地不敢吱声；如今面对这个没法开口反抗的幼犬，莫里斯反而犯了难，一句话都说不出来。

“回去，回去。”他把幼犬放回门框之后，“坐，别动。”

莫里斯刚刚关上门，就听见萨摩耶在屋里的呜咽，还有狗爪在门板上的抓挠声。幼犬绕到旁边的落地窗户，可怜巴巴地按着玻璃——莫里斯最担心出现的情况终于出现了。

“我会尽快回来的，好吗？”

他伸出手指贴在玻璃上，和幼犬漆黑的前脚掌对在一起。

迪特里希教授今天像是在赶稿前夜一样疯狂工作，即使在午饭时也不肯停歇，一边嚼着蔬菜一边快速地浏览论文期刊。克丽欧坐到他对面，有一搭没一搭地闲聊，直到她说起某句话的时候他才突然抬头。

“所以这是您第一次领养小狗吗？”

教授挑挑眉毛，沉默了一会缓缓说道，“是他先找上我的。”

“他”。克丽欧欣慰地一笑，她明白的。她倏然想起她远在大洋彼岸的家中，那只十分暴躁的长毛猫。她一直都知道，迪特里希教授远没有他看起来那样冷漠。

“您还没给他起名字吗？”

“没有。”

“怎么这样！”博士生不可思议地摇摇头，“给狗狗名字他们才能明白你爱他们哦。”

“叫什么名字都听起来好傻。” 莫里斯皱眉。

克丽欧望望窗外，今天天气很好，白色的鸽子在屋檐上走来走去，展翅飞向天空。

“叫夏尔（Ciel）吧？Ciel，蓝天的意思。”

五点整，迪特里希几乎是小跑着离开校园，脑海里是雪白幼犬几乎要溢出泪水的湿润双眼。他早就做好了最坏的打算，不管如何他都不会责怪那只可怜的小东西。登上门口的台阶，莫里斯已经听见了幼犬兴奋的叫声。小萨摩耶从刚刚拉开的门缝挤出来，往莫里斯身上扑，只能按到他膝盖的位置。

“哦……”莫里斯放下背包，刚刚伸出手掌，幼犬就把脑门贴过来，“你在等我吗？”

“汪！”

夏尔，Ciel。应该是个挺好的名字。

夏尔成长得很快，无论是体型、力量、毛的形态。夏天到来时，夏尔六个月大，迎来了第一次换毛。人们都听过丑小鸭的故事，但莫里斯想不到萨摩耶在这个成长阶段能变成这样。短小的绒毛正在逐渐被长毛替代，在身上呈现不太一致的步调，夏尔看起来像是被质地不一的棉花团拼凑起来的。他不得不每天都帮幼犬梳理毛发，通常能够梳理出和夏尔体型一般大小的一堆白毛。

萨摩耶的祖先是一种牧鹿犬——这个新知识解决了莫里斯的大部分疑惑。夏尔的表现完全不像他第一次见到它那样乖巧，实际上，那种惊人的耐力与活泼几乎让莫里斯精疲力竭。谢天谢地，在夏尔彻底拆掉他的府邸前，大学迎来了暑假。幼犬很快厌倦了门口的草地，每天都愉快地叼来遛绳，在莫里斯开口之前拍着尾巴乞求地看着他。迪特里希教授逐渐养成了早晚跑步的习惯，与其说是自主的长跑，不如说是适应了每天追着夏尔跑。

迅猛龙。莫里斯想到。白色的，微笑的，在雪原上也能这样奔跑的，现代迅猛龙。奔跑不需要理由，不需要目的地，似乎只有两只耳朵听到的风声才有意义。

六月，莫里斯在更衣时望向落地镜，总觉得自己比以前更强壮了。

七月，莫里斯走上体重秤，他确信自己变得更加强壮了。

八月，莫里斯翻出仓库中的自行车，带着夏尔在无人的街道上跑来跑去。

除此之外最令人头疼的，是萨摩耶的祖先们刻入基因的另一种天性：对打滚的爱好。这种有益于牧使驯鹿的习惯，对毛色纯白的萨摩耶和一位爱好洁净的饲主来说，几乎是灭顶之灾。莫里斯在阅读了大量资料后，以为自己可以平静地接受这一现实；可是他不能，他不能。他想不明白这种习性为什么没有在长久的育种中被淘汰，但看见夏尔躺在草坪中肚皮朝上，半张着嘴等着被他抚摸的时候，似乎又理解了些许。“白色的恶魔”这个名号确实适合它们，一次又一次蛊惑莫里斯缓慢地接受现实。

自从萨摩耶能够跳上莫里斯的床，夏尔每晚都要在床上安静地坐着，直到被戳着鼻子赶下床铺。或许是因为这种坚持不懈打动了莫里斯，又或许是他终于被白天的疲惫击败，某一晚萨摩耶没有下床，之后也时常如此。当秋季到来时，这一行为得到了默许，夏尔便越发猖狂，每夜都要靠着莫里斯的后背睡着。六个月后莫里斯会后悔今日的仁慈并痛斥自己意志脆弱，但现在他只想在夜晚躺进被夏尔捂热的温暖被子里。

令莫里斯最终决定带着夏尔去上班的事件，则是意料之中的。大型犬们整日都精力充沛，即使乖顺如夏尔也难耐独自在空旷的房间中无所事事。莫里斯回到家中，只见倒地的衣帽架和台灯，客厅中央一只死老鼠，以及挤在墙角的一大团雪白，正无辜而惶恐地眨着双眼。他先铲掉那具死掉的尸体，抱紧萨摩耶反复摸了摸额头表示安慰，一寸一寸地翻开白色长毛检查它身上是否受伤。所幸，万事大吉，其余的损失都可以既往不咎。尽管如此，莫里斯也意识到，夏尔已经是能够在家中掀起飓风的大狗，无处消磨的精力对一人一狗都是麻烦。新学期即将开始，教授不得不更加频繁地加班，每次在门口看见兴奋但困倦的夏尔都让他良心受遣。

况且，经过一个暑假的相处，莫里斯也不太适应整天看不见这只活泼的毛球。

星期一，夏尔激动地看见主人拿起绳索，他们又要出门了！

校园很大，充斥着新奇的气味，夏尔半张着嘴大口吸气，追着莫里斯的脚步走过灰色的砖路。实验室的研究生们立刻围了上来，唏嘘不已：这一定就是传说中那只美丽的萨摩耶了！新来的研究生奥斯塔·克诺维斯一句温和的“迪特里希教授早上好”刚说到一半，看清这只优雅的大型犬，连连后退回到楼道。

可怜的硕士生，对犬科动物过敏是一件多么不幸的事！

教授驱散看热闹的学生，给夏尔开门让它走进办公室。尾巴上的白色长毛拂过办公室的每个角落，萨摩耶不停地用鼻子探索着附近，最终被莫里斯按着趴到墙角的旧坐垫上。

夏尔似乎很快就理解了：莫里斯一天中有很长的时间都要在这个房间中度过，中午时可以和他一起去外面的草地上玩网球，在太阳落山之前回到他们睡觉的地方。有时莫里斯会牵着它去人很多的地方，他在黑板上写写画画，它就坐在台阶的另一端。人类都很喜欢它，它也很喜欢人类。有很多女性都会来摸摸它的额头和后背，莫里斯拉一拉绳子它就会跟上他的脚步。

“它会污染实验室的。”

“至少现在还没有，以后也不会的。迪特里希教授自有分寸。”

傅尼叶在餐桌对面幸灾乐祸地看着克诺维斯。他用叉子把盘里的蔬菜按颜色分成三堆，在食堂里仍然没有摘下手套。他的过敏症状在春季最为严重，而偏偏迪特里希教授和那只傻狗形影不离，只是想到这里奥斯塔已经开始觉得脸颊发痒。

“不过话说回来，狗狗真可爱啊……”

“什——它长得像一只大白老鼠！”

“只是暂时的啦。”博士生在网页上翻出几张照片，“快看，等你毕业的时候他就会变成这个样子哦。”

“是‘它’，而且我不在乎这个。”

克诺维斯回头，那个严肃的迪特里希教授又在追赶那团活泼的白色，绕着校园中心的绿地一边狂奔一边高声呼喊。

“哦，克诺维斯，你还有很多时间和他们在一起，你们会没事的。”克丽欧放下手机，两手抱紧咖啡杯，“我不一样，我很快就要离开这了。”

奥斯塔突然抬头，迟疑了一瞬，“什么意思？”

“回故乡去啊。还能有什么意思？”

傅尼叶为后辈的怪异提问哑然失笑，无端地感受到一种奇妙的庆幸。她的生活一如既往地平静，且幸福，今后亦然。

十一月，大学迎来金黄色的清凉季节。在迪特里希教授换上薄毛衣之前，每一只宠物都要经历的一个阶段到来了。

莫里斯做了个梦。梦中有个拥有白色长发的人，看不清脸，出于什么原因跪在他两腿之间，以相当优秀的技术给他……解决需求。莫里斯因为一种失重感醒来，尴尬地发现自己像个青春期的男孩一样因为怪异的春梦而遗精；比这更尴尬的是，萨摩耶正在他身边打转，好奇地嗅探着他股间的一片湿润。

迪特里希在工作上的冷酷有时会让人们忘记他也是个有欲望的男人，说不定他自己有时也会忘记。在于萨摩耶相处的几个月中，这种生理需求几乎被他遗忘，大部分夜晚他都会迅速沉入无梦的优质睡眠。莫里斯把弄脏的布料塞进洗衣机，夏尔的头探进凹陷的透明机盖，看床单和水在桶里旋转。

萨摩耶近日变得非常缠人，总是贴紧饲主的腿坐着，比平时更需要被抚摸，鼻吻直往他手掌底下钻。莫里斯本以为是因为天气转凉的缘故，但当夏尔第一次爬跨在他腿上时，他幡然醒悟。

那么，这就是了。

作为生命科学方向的教授，莫里斯始终认为生物如同精密的机器，保持健康最好的办法就是顺应身体的生长。因此他从来不推崇以外科手术作为解决问题的首选，这一想法同样适用于他年轻的萨摩耶。莫里斯不厌其烦地赶走试图横跨在自己身上的萨摩耶，捏着它的脸让它直视自己，以此警戒。夏尔正值青春期，这样的行为不过是一种宣告地位的方式罢了！

这个念头大概只持续了三天。实验室的新成员，本科生芭芭拉·巴尔扎克不幸地见证了整个过程：十分钟前她小心翼翼抚摸过的柔顺萨摩耶，在迪特里希教授的裤脚上留下一块神秘湿润。傅尼叶坐在她旁边，佯作转身侧脸，用力咬咬手指才忍住没有笑出声来。

“好了，夏尔，没什么大不了的，快走。”

萨摩耶看见客厅里的航空箱，似乎意识到什么不妙的事情要降临在自己身上，拼命往床底下挤，无论莫里斯怎么引诱都不肯出来。第二天早上饲主终于逮到夏尔吃饭的空隙，把它堵在卧室外面。

“没关系的，我们去散步，好吗？”

“呜——”

夏尔坐地不起，即使被莫里斯拴上牵引绳，也只是被拖着在地面滑行。萨摩耶全身都在努力抗拒，项圈让脖颈上的毛也向前翻起起来，脑袋看起来又大了一圈。莫里斯开始考虑叫一个学生来帮忙，25公斤的萨摩耶已超出他的能力上限。不，他们不会来的。克诺维斯对狗过敏，而其他男学生现在都应该在实验室。

“嗯……我之前也听说过主人帮宠物解决这方面需求呢……”

“你说什么？”

“我开玩笑的，开玩笑！”克丽欧在电话另一边吹了吹手中的热饮，“不过，夏尔是雄性吧？如果没有雌性的诱导应该不会发情啊？”

“在开放场所的话，激素浓度很难达到那种水平。”

“这是您的新课题吗？交给那个本科生做调查好像也不错。”

“你很偏袒她。”

“她很上进，您不讨厌她。况且，她和我来自同一个国家。”

芭芭拉看着她放下手机，不安地把脸埋进围巾。迪特里希虽然同意她在实验室中观摩实习，她却总因他的威严感到胆怯。傅尼叶已经和教授相处了将近三年，已经能够和他谈笑风生，大多是因为她身上大方又和蔼的个人魅力。

“迪特里希教授……到底是个什么样的人？”

“唔……在实验室的话就是你看到的那样。私下里嘛……”克丽欧指指办公室的方向，“养那种柔软狗狗的男人，都不会太冷酷的。”

萨摩耶的青春期风波最终以莫里斯的妥协为结局，姑且告一段落。他神色真诚地抚摸着白色犬毛，有点不服气地向萨摩耶下腹摸了摸。

迪特里希实验室里多了一个急急忙忙穿梭其间的紫红色身影，时常会在萨摩耶面前驻足一会。夏尔继续无忧无虑地四处奔跑，有时困惑于饲主把自己一个人锁在卧室是在做什么，一段时间后莫里斯给他开门，身上会有奇怪的气味。它不在乎，仍然固执地趴在他身边的床垫上，这块空间随着夏尔体型逐渐长大显得越来越小。

迪特里希实验室用了一个学期的时间才做到与萨摩耶和平相处，这中间几经波折，包括但不仅限于——奥斯塔因过敏不得不回家休息、夏尔把头卡在教室座位的缝隙里、瘦小的芭芭拉被萨摩耶拖着跑。迪特里希教授在办公桌后饶有兴趣地看着这一切发生，仿佛这一切都与自己无关。毕竟，白色的撒旦在校园中消耗大多数活力后，回到家时又是乖顺的微笑天使。

莫里斯不确定夏尔确切的出生时间，但根据观察与推算，萨摩耶应该即将年满一岁。这恰逢寒冷的十二月，萨摩耶身上的冬毛柔软而蓬松。莫里斯将它与成年萨摩耶的图片反复对比，夏尔脸上仍然残留着幼犬的痕迹。他说不清是哪里不一样，可能是鼻吻的比例，可能是犬毛的长度，或者是夏尔两只黑眼睛中透露出的神态。好消息是，夏尔似乎逐渐意识到不能在室内横冲直撞，想跑步时就会焦躁地缠在饲主跟前。它学会了忍耐。莫里斯大受感动，他与夏尔的野性这场持续数月的战斗似乎终于迎来胜利的曙光。当然，被解开牵引绳的萨摩耶，仍然是脱缰的野马。它似乎对网球有自己独特的见解，当其他饲主可以站在原地与爱犬玩抛接游戏时，夏尔通常与莫里斯扔出的网球一去不复返。

寒假随着大雪到来，这是夏尔第一次见到雪花，兴奋地在屋外打转。莫里斯突然联想到在澳大利亚牧场中的绵羊，厚实的羊毛会在积雪中被洗净，说不定夏尔也能。他早已准备出来湿毛巾，随时准备把在泥水中打滚的萨摩耶在进门之前擦净。邮车经过，夏尔从栅栏的一端追到另一端，这真是犬科动物一条怪异的天性。迪特里希教授今年也收到许多张明信片，来自里昂、巴黎、那不勒斯、法兰克福等等各地的祝福。教授给他们的新年寄语已经在他们各自的桌子上放好，等待他们在寒假后亲自翻阅。

圣诞节临近，单身教授的家中因为一位新成员的存在变得比往年多了一些温度。莫里斯在过去的四五个圣诞夜中通常以电视中的转播作为背景音，随便开一瓶酒，回顾自己没什么特别之处的一年；而今年，夏尔坐在沙发上，眨巴着眼睛凝视他，不知道在期待什么。他突然想起在傍晚的散步时，萨摩耶在流光溢彩的橱窗前几度驻足，可能它很喜欢那些亮晶晶的东西。

……给家里增添一点节日气息似乎也没什么不好。

莫里斯从橱柜中翻出一卷彩灯，通电后亮起五颜六色的微弱光线。夏尔见了兴冲冲地靠近，好奇地辨认气味，被饲主轻推到一边。

“坐。”

“呜。”

“好孩子。别动。”

莫里斯用手指点了一下萨摩耶的额头，夏尔镇定地坐在眼前舔舔鼻子，天然无害。他转身快步穿过走廊去找固定彩灯的胶布，这让他有些回忆起学生时代——家里也会这样挂上装饰，生起炉火，有一种红润的幸福和温暖。那些记忆已与他有些距离，但又恍若隔日。莫里斯唐突地愉快起来，尽管数月之间他为小萨摩耶头疼不已，这总归来说，仍然是一件美好的事。

“呜……”

夏尔扭着身体连连后退，直到没有退路的墙角，无助地坐到地上。萨摩耶身上缠满了彩灯，把柔顺的白毛映得发亮。莫里斯无奈地摇头，在目前这个阶段，想让夏尔在它没见过的东西前保持完全静止多于四十秒仍然不切实际。

“你真是……‘光彩照人’。”

“汪！”

萨摩耶半张开嘴又微笑起来，露出两颗洁白的犬齿。莫里斯耐心地拿起它的脚掌，逐渐取下缠绕的彩灯。夏尔是个小麻烦精，可偏偏又离不开他，所幸被他宠爱有加。他对别人说，是夏尔执意找上他来；但他有时也会想到，相遇这种事情根本就没有先后顺序。固定彩灯时，夏尔又意外地——对莫里斯来说其实并不意外——把一段宽胶带粘在身上。无奈之下他只好减掉一小撮毛，萨摩耶原本像雪球一样圆润的外形在之后的一个月中，都像是被挖掉了一角。夏尔好像因为自己优雅的长毛有所缺损而感到沮丧，被莫里斯喂食了半个苹果后又将这件事抛在脑后。

它在这方面简直就像个三岁小孩，莫里斯想。高兴和不高兴都写在脸上，来得快，去得也快。

莫里斯坐进沙发里，萨摩耶立刻一跃而上，视若罔闻地踩过他的双腿。夏尔又变重了很多，等它调整好姿势横躺在饲主身上时，莫里斯感觉自己被一座小山压在海绵坐垫中。电影频道正在播放《真爱至上》，他干脆换台，摸着夏尔的白色长毛开始看《101忠犬》。大型犬的体温比人类稍高，萨摩耶难得安静，像一条沉重的发热棉被伏在他身上。

午夜的钟声响起，萨摩耶好奇地转动耳朵寻找声音的方向。莫里斯伸手在它脑门上用力抚摸，夏尔高兴地合上眼睛，被摸到耳根时笑着吐出舌头。萨摩耶耸耸鼻子，湿漉漉地贴上主人的鼻尖，亲切地在他脸上舔了两口。

“哎，哎，好了。好了。”莫里斯手指伸进蓬松的犬毛抚摸它的后背，“圣诞快乐，夏尔。”

时间的力量是十分强大的，丑小鸭会长成白天鹅，而萨摩耶终究会成为表里如一的温柔仙子。

像所有养育人类幼崽的父母一样，莫里斯为夏尔缓慢且突然的转变感到惊讶且自豪。遥想那个每日都被小萨摩耶拖着满处跑的夏天，全身上下的酸痛记忆犹新，三十岁的教授暗自发誓再也不要体验那种生活。夏尔仿佛成为了一种和蔼可亲的全新物种，这种转变如同被驱邪了一般立竿见影。它仍然精力充沛，但至少不会再像以前那样刚刚打开门就带着莫里斯一路狂奔。体贴，或是善解人意，夏尔随和地在莫里斯前方快步行走，不紧不慢。

另一方面，萨摩耶的外形逐渐走向一生中最美貌的时期。夏尔的鼻吻形状有些变化，面部比例更加匀称。它完全脱胎于童年时代傻气的可爱样子，眼神也变得更柔和稳重。身上的白毛也变得更长更蓬松，整体划一，跑动的时候翻飞飘动。爱美之心人皆有之，而萨摩耶依然保持着和煦的微笑。

“没有人不喜欢他！呃，克诺维斯大概是个例外。”芭芭拉说，“真是个甜心，他像一朵白棉花糖一样……至少安静的时候是这样。”

巴尔扎克时常在众人忙碌时和夏尔玩耍，一开始只是单纯地被牵引绳拉着在校园中打转，现在已经能够与它安静地坐在一起吃个午餐三明治。她记得有一次自己被迪特里希严厉地教训，在座位上有些难过地叹气；只见萨摩耶慢悠悠地走过来，把下巴放在她两膝之间，柔和地看着她。芭芭拉放下手摸摸它布满绒毛的耳朵，夏尔眯着眼对她微笑。

“谢谢你……夏尔……”

因此她一直不理解克诺维斯为什么这么不喜欢夏尔，他总是一脸深沉，不太关心身边的事，在学校几乎从来不摘下手套。不过她清楚地看见过，奥斯塔·克诺维斯与夏尔在办公室门口狭路相逢——夏尔顺势坐在他面前，抬头似乎在等待被抚摸下巴；而奥斯塔，抱着资料，在与萨摩耶对视许久之后，腾出一只手，隔着手套揉了揉夏尔的头顶。或许克诺维斯恼怒的是自己没法像别人一样自在地和狗狗们接触吧。

克丽欧·傅尼叶顺利毕业，告别众人回到故乡，由于工作的关系仍然与迪特里希实验室保持着联系。临走之前，她送给迪特里希教授一颗雪晶球，一只白色的小狗端坐其中。这颗小雪晶球被莫里斯摆在办公室的架子上，和实验室获得的一些证书放在一起。

与夏尔度过的第二个夏天，萨摩耶已经习惯了在莫里斯身边睡觉，可它的体型也成长到几乎能把他挤下床铺。莫里斯频频劝诱它回到清凉一些的垫子上度过夜晚，仍然会在夜半被夏尔那些靠近的长毛热醒。于是他更换了宽敞一些的双人床，尽管如此，莫里斯醒来时仍然发现自己位于床铺边缘：萨摩耶在睡梦中也不停地向他靠近，而他也在沉睡中努力躲开这只会呼吸的小火炉。

他仍然要带夏尔出门散步，风雨无阻。萨摩耶已经认识到，若是在散步过程中踩过大雨留下的水洼，就要在门外的脚垫上等着莫里斯把自己擦干净。夏尔的长毛被打湿，汇集成一缕一缕的，从毛尖滴下泥水，可它还是一脸无害地望着饲主。萨摩耶们的皮肤不好，莫里斯严格遵守至少三十天才能给夏尔洗一次澡的铁纪。他不是没有想过请宠物店代劳，但夏尔对他们来说似乎实在太过活泼，以至于店员们浑身湿透地求他另请高明。

这没什么难的。莫里斯换上容易清洗的衣服，再一次联想到澳大利亚的绵羊。萨摩耶很喜欢被抚摸着用温水冲洗，像所有犬科动物一样，从水中爬出来的第一个动作是——

“等一下，夏尔，先擦干再——！”

甩水。

饲主全身上下也被溅满了水，而萨摩耶看起来像一只湿漉漉的白色刺猬。莫里斯苦笑着拿起大块毛巾盖在夏尔身上，从额头和脖颈附近擦到后背和肚皮，再到最后的尾巴。夏尔从毛巾底下抬头，高兴地舔掉他脸上的水。莫里斯一边用吹风机烘干，一边用齿梳为它梳理毛发，夏尔身上的浮毛逐渐堆成一座小山。再之后，修剪指甲，检查耳朵，检查牙齿，耐心和细致是对科研人士的基本要求。

莫里斯仿佛完成了一项重大的课题一般，自豪而满足地看着萨摩耶又恢复成一朵云彩般的活泼美丽。夏尔站在客厅中与他四目相对，看他露出微笑，也张嘴乐了起来。他蹲下拍拍膝盖，萨摩耶便昂首挺胸地走过来，被他一把抱住上下抚摸。夏尔不明所以，却丝毫不反抗，下巴放到他肩膀上。莫里斯把脸埋在蓬松的犬毛中，那种萦绕他十几年的不真实感似乎终于缓解了些许。

又一个新学期开始，迪特里希教授照旧带着他美丽的萨摩耶回到校园。

夏季的余热还未散去，莫里斯在绿地旁的树荫下犯困。天气实在太好了，树叶沙沙作响，微风干燥而温和。敬业的迪特里希教授甚至萌生了想要旷工半天，带着爱犬出门散步的想法。萨摩耶刚刚吃完半颗西蓝花配鸡胸肉的午饭，一只爪子踩在莫里斯的鞋面上，坐在一旁悠闲地咂嘴。

“汪！”

“嗯？怎么了？”

萨摩耶突然耳朵向前直立，两眼发亮，不顾一切地开始奔跑。在莫里斯的头脑反应过来之前，身体已经被拉扯着向前狂奔。

“夏尔！夏尔！”

绕过绿地，穿过走廊，莫里斯气喘吁吁地跟上萨摩耶的脚步，他有段日子没像这样跑步了。他扶着膝盖抬头，他那只云彩一样的爱犬正乖巧地站在什么人面前，尾巴兴奋地扫来扫去。

“你好啊，大可爱。”

那男人扶了扶肩膀上的挎包，指尖在萨摩耶额头轻轻画圈。

“这是您的狗吗？真漂亮……啊，我摸摸他不要紧吧？”

莫里斯摆手，喘息平静后他才发现，眼前的陌生面孔有点熟悉。淡金的长发在阳光下熠熠生辉，几乎变成明亮的白色，在他身后松松垮垮地绑在一起。

“乖孩子，乖孩子。他叫什么名字啊？”

“Ciel，呃，法语，蓝天的意思。”

“哦——真是巧合。那您一定就是莫里斯·迪特里希博士了吧？我早有耳闻。”

“你是……”

“瑟雷斯。夏尔（Charle）·瑟雷斯。”他笑盈盈地伸出一只手，明媚得像今天的天空，“应用物理学博士。很高兴见到您。”

似曾相识。

九月二日，下午一点十三分。天空的颜色，阳光的角度，空气的温度，眼前的陌生人，半梦半醒的他，一切。

莫里斯凝滞了一瞬才想起去握手。和瑟雷斯健康的小麦色皮肤相比，他的手腕显得苍白一些。萨摩耶扭头看着他，一脸自豪。

“你也叫夏尔呢，是不是，好狗狗？嗯？”

“他喜欢你。”

“是吗？”和蔼的教员甚是欣喜，在萨摩耶后颈绵密的厚毛中抚摸，“哦，我们会成为好朋友的，是不是？是不是？”

上课的铃声响起，瑟雷斯恋恋不舍地告别乖顺的大狗。入职的事项还有很多没有解决，他的办公室应该会在几天之内被确定下来。

“那么，之后再见，Ciel，迪特里希博士。”他点头致意，转身快步远去。

“瑟雷斯。”

教员有些惊讶地驻足回头。

“我的办公室在北楼，五层。Ciel也在我这里。”莫里斯耸肩，“他要是有空的话可以带你……在学校里转转。”

瑟雷斯两眼迷离了一下，微微低头扶起耳畔的碎发。莫里斯心头一紧，握紧了手里的牵引绳，萨摩耶在二人中间左看右看。

“好啊。”瑟雷斯眨眨眼睛，“那……明天下午见？”

“明天见。”

很长一段时间后，瑟雷斯和他提起一个怪异的说法：那些我们感到似曾相识的场景，或许是冥冥中某一个平行宇宙中的投影。莫里斯认为这实在是荒诞，但当他回想在那个夏天的末尾，一种微妙的释怀与心率过速，却又无从否定。

END？

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你们不离不弃的阅读！  
> 啊啊 莫里斯和夏尔生日挨得太近了！！（无能狂怒）我意识到这件事时已经太晚了 在大量半成品中 选择了一个稍微轻松的 顺便缓解我现实生活中的焦虑  
> 本来有一个更好的选择 可能要等到放假再写 届时会比较认真地完成  
> 九月底时和朋友讨论过“现代pa是否会磨灭CP因特殊背景而产生的戏剧性强烈情感”即“这种常态化的生活会不会显得有些平庸” 我后来改主意了 生在和平年代 这种幸福很简单又很不易——写傅尼叶部分有感  
> 没带脑子写 这更像个大纲 有很多设定没有展开 不过你也不能这么严格地要求一篇淦话合集有什么逻辑可言 几天后我回头重读这篇东西肯定会追悔莫及 写作是人们加给自己的刑罚  
> 这么一看我也太敷衍了吧！迪特里希教授！对不起！我自罚两个月不写同人！我也要加把劲冲学分了！  
> 我本人对狗过敏（这不争气的免疫系统！）所以稍微做了点调查 萨摩耶也太夏尔了 一岁之前就是满世界疯跑的微笑恶魔 一般上班族可能都满足不了它们对运动的需求 但在正确的引导和训练后 会在两岁左右会突然变得乖巧 三岁左右达到美貌巅峰变成永远爱你的粘人老婆 同时分化为非常好斗的激进型或是不屑于打架的温和型 这不就是……  
> 六月时曾尝试写过其前篇《养猫的单身男子》后因发挥不佳 弃之  
> 最后犹豫了一下应该相遇本体还是技能书造型 因为金发蓝眼美女我也很心动  
> 分类方面未选择general audience是因为有概率掉落后续 哈哈 我写这CP几乎不存在全年龄适宜的情况呢……


End file.
